1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packing field, more particularly, to a slot-type protection device for plate-shaped products.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the now existing technology, liquid crystal displays, edge-lit LED backlight modules, glass substrates for liquid crystal displays, and other type of flat-panel display device do not have a big ratio of length to width. However, the ratio of length to thickness and the ratio of width to thickness of them are big. Namely, their thin plate-like shape makes them difficult to be packaged for transportation.
When these plate-like products or semi-products are transported, the industry usually collects them and packages them into a box. There must be slots in the box for spacing apart and protecting each of the products. Under the circumstances, the packaging device is generally constituted by an outer box and an inner buffer component. A plurality of slots used for fixing liquid crystal products is disposed on the buffer component. The slots are not only used for fixing the plate-shaped product but also used for providing buffer and protection to the plate-shaped product. There are a plurality of solutions for packing and protecting the plate-shaped products adapted by the industry. EPS is not environment friendly. Paper card solution is complex. The most common solution is EPE buffer component. In patent document 1 (Publication Number CN 102700851A), a packaging device for packing the flat panel liquid crystal product is disclosed. However, the fact that the buffer materials held together by binding makes them difficult to be recycled, replaced, and cleaned. Moreover, the whole buffer component needs to be scrapped if there is any defect on it. The material consumption is considerable. In addition, the price for material is more expensive, which is disadvantageous to packing cost reduction.